


college and five year olds don't mix

by aiuwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the Philza Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, College, Found Family, Other, SHIPPERS DNI, Seperation Anxiety, i will forever stand by the philza cinematic universe, tommy and tubbo are like 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiuwu/pseuds/aiuwu
Summary: Techno and Wilbur go to leave for college, and the two newly adopted children dislike the idea.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 383





	college and five year olds don't mix

It was another day in the Pandel household. Tommy and Tubbo had been adopted by Phil a month ago, right at the start of July. That meant Techno and Wilbur were home from college, and they were the sole people watching the two boys. Phil had a job in the city, making him leave the house early and return late. Except, this was a bad day.

You see, Tommy and Tubbo had grown immensely attached to their older brothers, as they had shown them kindness they didn’t receive at the orphanage. So, when they caught wind of the fact that Wilbur and Techno would be gone for a whole month, the two boys got very upset.

“What do you mean you aren't coming back for awhile?” Tommy cried out, arms tugging on Wilbur’s shirt as he stood in the doorway with suitcases in hand. 

“Well, I have somewhere I have to be. I’ll be back before you know it,” Wilbur said, kneeling down and looking Tommy in the eyes. “You’ll be fine. I’ll call every night ok?” Tommy’s teary eyes glanced at the suitcase before nodding. 

“Ok. But you gotta call,” Tommy demanded, crossing his bandaged arms that were littered in scars from his clumsiness. He turned around and ran to his and Tubbo’s room, searching for his twin.

He walked into the room, finding Tubbo sitting on the floor building a large tower out of blocks with Techno.

“Hi Tommy! Look at our tower! It’s the biggest in the world!” Tubbo said loudly, fists raised on his hips in a superhero pose. Techno gave Tommy a soft wave.

“You aren't leaving too, are you?” Tommy asked Techno angrily. Techno looked away, placing more blocks on the tower. Tommy frowned. 

“Tubbo! They're leaving! And they're not coming back for a long time!” Tommy shouted, running at his twin and grasping his shoulders, slightly shaking him.

“Wh- Techno? Are you leaving?” Tubbo asked sadly, tears already pouring down his cheeks. Techno stood up, walking over to Tubbo and Tommy, picking the two of them up. With Tubbo on his hip and Tommy on his shoulder, he sat lightly on the bed.

“It’s ok that you're sad I’m leaving,” Techno said, running his hand the pins Tubbo’s hair and rubbing Tommy’s back affectionately. “It just means you care.”

“Will you come back?” Tubbo hiccuped, leaning into Techno’s chest as Tommy copies his actions.

“Of course I will. I always come back.”


End file.
